The Life of 5 Girls
by kewlgirl13
Summary: What happens when 3 of Kagomes friends, and her sister, all go back to the feudal era with Kagome? What will change? Will Inuyasha finally tell Kagome his secret? KI
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fan fic. So if you have any problems with it whatsoever… I highly oblige that you get over it as soon as possible! Jk! Lol. Well, as all of my friends call me, my name is Kay, and you will only not know that if you didn't read my profile… stupid! NO NO NO!!! Don't leave! It was a joke! Well, I think I am going to start writing the story now! OK?

DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha… (well at least not in real life! In my head, he is all mine!!!!! Cute little puppy! O, I mean,  )

The life of 5 girls

Chapter one

"Kagome! Where are you taking us?" Karrie asked her sister. Karrie, Jesheru, Rin, and Sam were all following Kagome Higurashi into a shrine in her backyard.

"You'll see! Just follow me, okay?" Kagome responded.

"Whatever." Karrie yelled and continued to run.

"Do you think she is going to introduce us to her mystery man?" Rin asked Jesheru.

"OHHH….I hope that she does. And that other guy that has been trying to win over his heart… HEART THROB MUCH! Oh…don't tell her that I said that." Jesheru said

"Yeah right, like we would squeal on you" Karrie said, still holding back her secret. She was afraid that if she told Kagome the truth, she would be super angry at her.

"HURRY UP!" Kagome yelled, she was already down inside the shrine and next to the bone eaters well. Karrie and all of the other girls walked down the steps and stood near the well. Next thing they knew, Kagome jumped in.

"FOLLOW ME……" She yelled as she was falling. Karrie jumped in without hesitation. Rin stuttered, but then jumped in also. Jesheru and Sam went down holding each others arms and jumped.

The void is always the scariest part of going down that well, Karrie would know. The girls were all screaming as the bright light began to glow, illumintating all of them. It only lasted a instant though, because then they were safely at the bottumof the well, 100 years in the past.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"We are in the fedual era." Karrie said knowingly.

"100 years in the past," Kagome continued, "INUYASHA!"

After Kagome yelled for the henyou, he jumped down the well and looked at the girls.

"Huh, Miroku is going to have a field day with them. Whats up Karrie?" He asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, we are just here, at the bottom of the well, 3 of us scarred out our wits, the usual!" Karrie said, then her, Kagome, and Inuyasha cracked up laughing.

"Hop on ladies." Inuyasha said and Kagome, Sam, and Rin hopped on first. Inuyasha got them out of the well, set them down and came back. The second trip he took Jesheru up because he had to carry her. Karrie was still down there when he came back.

'kiss' "I missed you" he whispered in her ear.

"I missd you too." Karrie said, hoping that Kagome wasn't looking down the well at that moment.

"Come on," Inuyasha said and took her in his arms and got out of the well. He then placed her down, so now she was with the others.

"Where are Songo, Miroku, and Shippo?" Kaogme asked.

"There coming." Inuyasha told her.

"NO….WE ARE…..HERE!" Songo said to everbody, gasping for air, and holding Miroku by the back of the neck.

"Let go….I want to meet these ladies." Miroku insisted, "I promise, no groping."

"Okay, fine." Songo said and let go. MISTAKE.

"HELLO LADIES!" Miroku said walking around to all of them, skipping Karrie and Kagome. "How are you?"

SLAP

"OWWWWW!" Miroku screamed, "what was that for?"

"That was for befor I left last time!" Karrie explained.

"Ohhh….ya, I remember that. By the way, you have a really nice butt!" Miroku said, dumb monk.

Slap Slap

That is the end of CHAPTER ONE!!!!! LOL...give me some feedback. I am sure to continue on with this story, if you have any ideas please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys, thanks for reading my fan fic! Now, I am going to write Chapter Dos!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha ……………….WAAAAA!!!

Chapter 2

Miroku, "OWWWWWWWW!"

"You are the biggest pervert in the world, do you know that?" Inuyasha asked him, with a smirk on his face of course.

"It is so worth it though! I mean, look at them! They are so absolutely…" Miroku went on.

SMACK

"You are the biggest idiot in the world," Kagome said.

While all of this smacking and seeing each other again, Jesheru, Rin, and Sam were all just staring at them in disbelief.

"Ya…..you guys, this is Miroku," Kagome said, and pointed at the ridiculous monk.

"This is Inuyasha, obviously," Karrie said then giggled.

"This is Shippo and Kirra (sp)," Kagome ended, and pointed at the two demons.

The girls sat there at met each one of them.

"I am a demon slayer and a demon named Naraku came and slaughtered my village. I am here to get revenge and slay that acursed demon.!" Songo explained.

"I am a monk," Miroku started, but before he could continue, Sam went up and sat on his lap.

"Ummmm…..I am okay with this and all, but may I please ask why you are sitting on me?" Miroku asked Sam.

Sam just looked at him and said, "Because I want to."

Songo was just standing there, wanting to beat the crap out of her, but she knew that she shouldn't. Ohhhh……she really really really wanted to though!!!!!

"That is fine with me." Miroku said and slid his hand down to her butt.

AND SHE LET HIM!!!!

SLAP

"OWWW!!!! That hurt you know!!!! And what did I do Songo?" Sam asked, while rubbing the top of her head where she hit her.

"Sorry, I was aiming for his face and you were in my way." She lied.

"Whatever," she said and shrugged it off.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Karrie said.

"Ya?"

"Do you want to take me to Lady Kaiedes (sp) house please?"

"Sure," He said, and picked her up.

"Be back in a few you guys!" Karrie yelled as she went up in the air with Inuyasha.

"Be back before dark!" Kagome yelled back, but Karrie pretended not to hear her.

Well, that is my second chapter, tell me what you guys think ASAP!!!!! Please and Thank you! Oh, and could you please give me some suggestions???? I am kinda running out of ideas!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks once again you guys! My stats literally skyrocketed after the second chapter! But I would still like some more feedback/advice! Well any way, thanks again.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha, how many times do I have to say it?!?!?!

Chapter 3

"Wow, that was random. I wonder why they have to go to Kaedes house?" Shippo said.

"Probably just to get some more medicine. We are running a little low." Songo said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jesheru screamed. But her screams disappeared in a instant. Then she was gone!

"KOGA! Give me back my friend!" Kagome screamed!

"NO" The wolf demon screamed back from somewhere. "If this is the only way I can win you, then I will do so!"

"WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!" Kagome said, then uttered an unimaginable chant. After she did so she said, "come."

The next thing you knew, Koga was in front of her, holding Jesheru in his arms like a baby, she had fainted.

"Here." He grumbled. "you can have her, I will just find another way to make you see that you love me!" Koga said then ran off.

"NO I WONT!" Kagome yelled after him!

At this moment, Jesheru stirred.

"WHAT THE CRAP!!!!! LET ME GO! Oh….I am back on the ground? What, or who took me????" Jesheru yelled.

"That was Koga. He has been trying to make me love him for a while now. UGH! He annoyes the crap out of me… but I kinda feel bad for him." Kagome said.

"Oooookkkkaaay… that was totally random. Why did he take me?" Jesheru asked, more calm now.

"he thought that if he took you, then he would force me to love him, when the truth is I am already in lo…." Kagome bit her bottom lip, she was about to say she loved Inuyasha. But she really didn't know yet. What if she did? But he didn't love her back! How would that affect their relationship!?!? What if he didn't love her, but Karrie? She has seen them together, and, it seems to her, that there was a spark whenever they saw each other.

"What?" Jesheru asked, looking at the ramen, her stomach growling.

"Nothing never mind." Kagome said. 'I hope' she said in her head.

TO KARRIED AND INUYASHA

"Well….where do you want to go after this?" Karrie asked, looking up at the clouds in the middle of the field, laying back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Well….why don't we head back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh…okay." Karrie said disappointed. "Lets go in a little while though. I am comfortable right now." She finished.

"Alright" Inuyasha told her. 10 minutes later Karrie was asleep. Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "I don't know….."

(HELP YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!) I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
